


We Know the Game (And We're Gonna Play It)

by Colourcubify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Awkwardness, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Clubbing, College, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou is Too Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kags is a beast in bed, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Nishinoya Yuu is a Drunk Friend, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft Boys, Stripper pole, Stripping, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Top Kageyama Tobio, hinata has a dirty mouth, sinnamon buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcubify/pseuds/Colourcubify
Summary: Kageyama hates drunk people. They're loud, obnoxious, and always ruin his night. He especially hates when Hinata is drunk because Kageyama can only handle a certain level of dumbassery.~~~~AKA the college AU in which Kags is an old man, Hina is sex on legs, and their senpais just want everyone to have a good time.





	We Know the Game (And We're Gonna Play It)

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this plot bunny in the middle of the night a couple weeks ago, wrote a horrible note of said plot bunny on my phone, and finally got this written today. I love these two so much that I've been wanting to write something for them for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama is used to being alone. He's always been alone; at school, on the court, at home. It's nothing new to him to spend his evening by himself, mindlessly watching television with a glass of milk in his hand, or casually setting a ball off his wall. That changed after he met Hinata, and the rest of Karasuno. Though things weren't always smooth, he then had people who cared about him, a family who was there for him through thick and thin. Volleyball had always been his outlet for emotions, but things had changed.

It was still different now in college. Though players had gone to different schools, separated their family, they all stayed close. And Kageyama had kept especially close with one short dumbass. After years of rivalry and butting heads, he and Hinata had grown close, and the annoyances turned to fondness. Kageyama can still remember the night in third year, just off the high of winning a difficult game against Aoba Josai, when Hinata jumped into his arms and sealed their lips together. Kageyama had been stunned, to say the least, and had forgotten to kiss him back in his flustered state. Hinata had pulled back, face red, babbling apologies as he tried to lower himself from the setter's hold. Kageyama held firm, pressing his face into Hinata's and catching his mouth. The rest of the team respectfully averted their gazes, having known this would happen eventually.

It had been just over a year since then, and the duo were still together. However, recently Kageyama had been feeling like they weren't. The redhead used to come over every weekend, watching dumb action movies and inserting his own “uwa!” and “gwah!” voiceover. Now he opted to go out. “Live his youth” as he told Kageyama. There was nothing inherently wrong with that, the setter conceded, but Kageyama was not a _going out_ kind of person, which ended with Hinata leaving the black haired man at home alone each weekend.

Like he said, Kageyama is used to being alone. He likes the quiet (even if it does feel hollow without Hinata's constant noise) and he likes the peace (even if his heart aches for Hinata to be scurrying around him). He's fine. He tells himself this is fine.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing brings him from his reminiscing. Sitting up from his flopped position on the couch, Kageyama reaches for the offending item. Habit moves his thumb to decline the call before he notices the caller ID: Tanaka Ryuunosuke. The setter pauses, thumb hovering over the end call button, evaluating his choices. It's rare for Tanaka-san to call him. It's rare for anyone to call him, really. Kageyama isn't exactly the most chatty of people, much preferring to text than call if possible. So that makes this suspicious. It's late, past midnight, and Kageyama can't think of anything his senpai could need from him at this hour.

Silence fills the room again as the call rings out, dropping. Kageyama swears. He missed the call. 'Oh well,' he thinks, 'If it's _that_ important, he'll call back.' Satisfied with that, the setter goes to lay back down. The second his head hits the armrest of the couch, his phone lights up again: Tanaka again. Kageyama groans, sitting up again and snatching the cell, pressing 'talk' and bringing it to his ear. For a moment, all he can hear is the thumping of bass so loud he pulls the phone away from his head, sparing it a glare. Next, he hears voices yelling, drunken voices. Kageyama scowls. If this is just a drunk call, he's going to give Tanaka-san a piece of his mind next time he sees him. He brings the phone back to his head.

“--yama! Yoo hoo, Kageyama, are you even there?!?” comes the tinny voice of his senpai in his ear. Kageyama's scowl deepens.

“What is it, Tanaka-san?” he asks, voice clipped. He's already annoyed, and the call just started.

“He-eyy, is that our dear kouhai on the phone?” another voice chimes over the line. Kageyama rubs his eyes. Nishinoya-san of course. He's in no mood to deal with both of his meddling senpai right now. “Kageyamaa! How is your evening treating you, my beloved underclassman?” Nishinoya-san has taken the phone now. Kageyama can feel his eye twitching.

“It was great before this call, Nishinoya-san,” he replies tersely. “Can you give the phone back to Tanaka-san, or at least ask him why he called?” He pinches the bridge of his nose as he's responded to with drunken giggles.

“Ooh...I know why he called you...” the libero responds mysteriously, cackling to himself. Kageyama huffs. “You probably want to come here to see this, Kageyama. He's putting on quite the show,” There's a crackling sound as his senpai covers the receiver to catcall at somebody. Kageyama can feel a headache coming on.

“--oya, man, don't just take my phone like that,” It's Tanaka-san again, sounding slightly more sober than his friend, “Sorry Kageyama,” he apologizes, speaking properly into the phone once more. “But Noya's right. You should probably get down here. Hinata has had way too much to drink, and none of us can get him to calm down,”

“Calm down?” the setter asks sharply, “What's wrong with him?”

“Well, he was crying a while ago, mumbling something about how you don't like him anymore cause you never want to go out with him,” At this Kageyama's entire face is in his palm. “And now he's just...”

“Just what, senpai?” he snarls.

“Well, in any case, you should just come get him,” Tanaka-san rebuffs, changing the topic, “I think it'll help him to see you,” His senpai rattles off the address before quickly hanging up the phone. Kageyama stares at the blank screen of the phone in his hand, sighing. What was that idiot doing now?

*

The setter pushes open the door to the club twenty minutes later, having spent at least five of those minutes with his head in his hands, wondering why he decided to start associating with people, and another three deciding if he was going to take his car or a cab. Four more minutes waiting for the cab to arrive, and a good two minutes standing in front of the club, contemplating just going home, getting strange looks from the bouncer.

The room inside is sweltering, making Kageyama feel immediately sweaty in his casual hoodie and joggers. He hadn't bothered to change before coming, his plan being to grab the spiker and go. Now, being inside, he feels horribly under dressed. Girls scatter the room, all clad in the smallest skirts imaginable, sparkling jewellery on their throats and ears, drinks in hand. Guys edge up close to the girls, most wearing nice jeans, button up shirts, hair styled modernly, if messily. The smell of alcohol and sweat fills the air, making Kageyama wrinkle his nose. 'Let's find him quick, then,' he tells himself, and pushes into the packed room.

Deeper in the building, the music is louder, assaulting his ears. A drunk girl spills her drink on him, giggling her way through an apology before running off with her friends. The setter wants nothing more than to retreat to the safety of his apartment, but he has a mission. Kageyama is glad that he's above average height; he is also annoyed that Hinata is below average. It is proving harder than he anticipated to find the spiker.

A familiar sounding _whoop_ cuts its way through the noise. Kageyama turns towards it, catching sight of Nishinoya-san on someone's shoulders, cheering. For what, the setter still can't see. He presses forward, weaving his way through the crowd, which is seeming to get denser the closer he gets to his senpai, as well as louder.

He finally bursts through the edge, coming up to the edge of a slightly raised platform. 'Is this a stage?' Kageyama frowns, looking around for his senpai. He sees the libero perched on top of Tanaka-san, the latter looking slightly beleaguered. Kageyama starts to move towards them, calling the wing spiker's name, when raucous cheering makes him stop in his tracks and look back towards the 'stage'. Kageyama's mouth drops open at what he sees.

Hinata is strutting forward on the platform, perfectly in sync with the song that has just started playing over the speakers. He's dressed in skin tight jeans, the ones that Kageyama secretly adores due to how nice they make the spiker's butt look, and a tank with deep cut outs on the sides that show a hint of his nipples when he swings to the side, lifting his hands to run through his hair. His eyes are closed, but red ringed. Kageyama's heart pangs. Tanaka-san wasn't lying about him having been crying. The redhead begins to slowly gyrate to the beat of the music, eyes still closed, running his hands suggestively down his body. His eyes open as he works his way to a pole that Kageyama has just noticed is attached to the platform. Hinata grabs the pole with both hands as he dips his body backwards, hips jutting forward towards the pole. He rolls up, spine showing off the flexibility Kageyama knows he possesses both in and out of the bedroom. The setter swallows, trying to keep his thoughts away from Hinata in the bedroom.

The spiker swings his hips as he rotates the pole, stalking around as if looking for prey. He puts his back to the pole and drops into a crouch, spreading his knees and running his hands down his thighs, his head thrown back, showing off the column of his throat. Kageyama's mouth is dry, and his dick twitches appreciatively in his pants. He presses the heel of his hand into it to distract himself. 'Time and place,' his mind scolds him.

Having been too focused on his redhead, Kageyama fails to notice the other man come onto the stage and make his way towards Hinata. As the spiker rises from his drop, the other man catches a hand around his waist, pulling them hip to hip. Kageyama can see the surprise in Hinata's face, followed by a grimace, but it quickly morphs into a flirty smile. The man begins to wind their hips as Hinata reaches above his head to grab the pole. The crowd is going wild around them. Kageyama can hear his heart beating in his ears.

The setter isn't quite sure when he got onto the stage, but the next thing he remembers is his fist in the man's shirt, ripping him away from his spiker as the man dips in to kiss him. There's a snarling sound in the air, and Kageyama realizes it's him. He raises his free hand and forms it into a fist, ready to punch this man for daring to touch the small redhead. Something stops his hand from going forward, however, and Kageyama whips his head to the side to see Hinata clinging to his fist. His eyes are wide, shocked to see him there. Kageyama sneers. 'Shocked you caught him,' the vicious side of his brain supplies. He shakes off the small spiker, releasing the other as he does.

“What are you doing here, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, surprise still colouring his face. He reaches for Kageyama's hand, but the setter pulls it away.

“Tanaka called me, said you were upset,” he says, frown deeply etched into his face, “I guess you can't be too upset if you can be dancing all up on this asshole,” Kageyama gestures towards the other man, who has yet to move from shock. The setter stuffs his hands in his sweater pocket, lowering his head. “I'm going home, this was a waste of time. Dumbass Hinata,” With that he turns away, stalking off the stage. The crowd parts to let him go, eerily silent now, though the music still pumps away in the edge of his hearing.

“You're the idiot, Bakageyama!” the redhead calls after him, and Kageyama notes that his voice sounds like he's begun crying again. He stops moving, debating whether to just leave or not, when his body moves on his own, turning back towards the spiker.

“You're fucking drunk, and you know I _hate_ when you're drunk,” he spits, venom coating his voice, “You haven't spent a weekend with me in months, and I'm the one ignoring you? All you want to do is go out and get _trashed_ like the _dumbass_ you are. You know I hate clubs. Fuck, why did I even come here? You know what? Feel free to let fucking potato-face there give you herpes. I'm done.”

Kageyama turns away before his brain registers the tears sliding down Hinata's face. He meant what he said (he tells himself). He's done.

*

Kageyama wakes to twenty three messages, five missed calls, and two voicemails. He groans, rolling over and smushing his face back into his pillow. He's not ready to face the consequences of what he did last night. He's not even sure what got into him. He hasn't blown up like that in the whole time he and Hinata have been dating. 'Had been dating,' his mind helpfully supplies. Kageyama smacks the side of his head to dislodge the thought. He doesn't want to deal with the fallout of whether or not he and Hinata are actually broken up or not.

His bladder finally forces him out of bed, and he drags his body to the bathroom. The setter avoids looking at himself in the mirror, knowing that he looks a mess. He barely slept the night before, opting to stay awake overthinking the events of the night. He had eventually narrowed it down to two thoughts: one, does he really want to break up with Hinata? The answer to that one is obviously no. No matter how annoying the redhead is, Kageyama would rather never set a volleyball again rather than break up with the small man. Two, if Hinata has been cheating on him, should he really stay with him? The answer to that one is also probably no, but it pains Kageyama to think about both options. He finds it hard to believe that Hinata would cheat on him, but the evidence of the night before still stands. Hinata had not tried to push the man away, had willingly danced with him, maybe would have willingly continued had Kageyama not intervened.

The setter plods back to his bedroom and picks up his discarded phone, sighing heavily. He checks the calls first, seeing three from Tanaka-san, one from Nishinoya-san, and one from Hinata. He bites his lip, avoiding looking at the texts since the notifications tell him over ten of them are from Hinata, and goes instead for the voicemails. The first one is time stamped as one fourty-seven am. He plays it:

“ _Kageyama, it's Tanaka. That was a fucking mess. Are you okay man? I swear, I didn't know that was going to happen. I have no idea who that guy was. I've never seen him before. As soon as you left, Hinata just kind of...broke down. Noya called him a cab to take him home. Please talk to him tomorrow when you've both had time to calm down. Fuck, I've never seen Hinata so miserable looking. Trust me when I tell you, he's never done what he did tonight before. I know it's hard to believe me, but I just want to clear the air. Give me a call soon._ ”

Kageyama blinks back tears in his eyes, wiping at them furiously with his still hoodie clad arm. He supposes he probably should talk to Hinata properly. But what if Hinata doesn't want to after what he said last night? Maybe all the texts from him are saying how glad he is to be rid of Kageyama? How he's been wanting to bring it up but didn't know how?

“ _Tobio_ ,” the tinny voice of the second message interrupts his thoughts, “ _I don't remember much of what happened last night, but I know I did something to hurt you_.” Kageyama swipes at his traitorous eyes again at the sound of Hinata's voice. “ _I want to meet up to talk about it, and also to apologize. I'll come over this afternoon. I...I totally understand if you want your space for now, and you can tell me to leave! But I just...I really...Tobio, I can't believe I fucked up like that. I really hope we can talk today. I love you_.”

Kageyama is left sitting in the silence, tears streaming down his face. He doesn't know what to do. He covers his face with his hands, sighing heavily, phone left forgotten to the side. His heart aches in his chest. He tries to breath deeply, to stave off the tears, but nothing helps. Kageyama hasn't cried like this in years. Can't even remember a time when he would have.

A soft knock at the door jerks him from his pity party. His eyes widen. It's definitely him. Kageyama isn't ready. He curls back in on himself, fists weaving into his hair. Maybe if he pretends he's not here, the idiot will go away. He's not _ready_.

“Kageyama?” the spiker calls through the door, “Are you home?”

'I'm not. Go away,' his brain replies. The other man knocks again.

“I think you are home, so I'm just going to start talking,” Hinata says, voice muffled from the other side of the door. “I fucked up. I have been fucking up for weeks. I didn't even think about how you were feeling, and I'm really sorry. I'm more sorry than I have even been before in my life. I just assumed you'd always be with me no matter what, and I took advantage of that, and I wanna make it up to you,”

Kageyama has risen from his huddle, listening, but not yet moving.

“Okay, you still haven't opened the door, so I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures.”

Hinata lapses into silence and there's a rummaging sound. Suddenly, Kageyama can hear poor quality music, obviously playing off the spiker's cell phone, and lyrics.

“ _We're no strangers to love. You know the rules, and so do I!_ ”

“He's not,” Kageyama says, standing. “What is wrong with that idiot,”

“ _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you...understand!_ ”

“Dumbass Hinata, doing this in the fucking hallway, I'm going to kill him,” Kageyama mumbles, shuffling towards the door. 

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!” Hinata chimes in with the music, singing loudly, “Never gonna run around and desert you!”

“Shitty dumbass Hinata,”

“Never gonna make you cry, never gonna _say_ goodbyeee! Never gonna tell a lieee, and hurt you!”

Kageyama wrenches the door open, finding himself face to face with a bouquet of flowers. He steps back, startled, blinking.

“Oh! Thank god you were actually home!” Hinata cries, an embarrassed smile breaking out on his face. “I was getting worried I was just serenading the neighbours...” He trails off as he takes in the setter's tear stained face and puffy eyes. “Kageyama...” Hinata starts softly, smile falling.

“Get in here, dumbass,” Kageyama commands gruffly, opening the door further. Hinata slips in, toeing his shoes off, and holds out the flowers to the taller man.

“My dad told me that he always gets these flowers for my mom when she's angry,” the redhead explains, talking fast. “And I wanted to get you something, but everything else I could think of seemed stupid, and I didn't want to have to wait 'til I thought of something better,”

Kageyama takes the bouquet delicately, frowning down at the flowers. No one has ever gotten him flowers before. He strokes a petal with one finger. They're pretty. Kageyama walks to the kitchen to find something to put them in. He can feel Hinata following him, can practically feel the energy bouncing off of him in waves, filling the empty apartment. Kageyama feels content.

“I also wanted to explain myself for last night,” Hinata says, standing in the entryway to the kitchen, successfully blocking Kageyama's exit. The setter busies himself filling a juice jug with water for the flowers. “I was feeling really down, cause I thought you were going to break up with me. We hadn't seen each other outside of class for weeks,” Kageyama bites his lip to prevent him asking whose fault that was, “I was upset, and I ended up drinking way more than I meant to. And then Noya-san suggested I try pole dancing to make myself feel better...” Hinata trails off, and Kageyama glances at him to see him rubbing his neck self consciously. 

“And did it?” Kageyama can't help but ask. Hinata looks up at him in surprise, then flushes bright as his hair, looking away.

“I just pretended I was dancing for you...” the redhead mutters, not meeting the setter's eyes. Kageyama sets down the flowers carefully before stalking over to the other man and grabbing his chin, forcing Hinata to look at him.

“What was that?” he asks sweetly, a smile twisting his lips. Hinata shudders, but maintains eye contact.

“I imagined that I was just dancing for you, and when that guy came up, I thought it was you for a minute, since he kind of looked like you...” Kageyama scoffs.

“What part of that potato-faced asshat looked like me?” He squishes Hinata's cheeks with the hand still holding his face, making his lips pout out.

“You're both tall and skinny and have black hair,” Hinata whines, squirming.

“So would you dance with any guy who's tall and skinny and has black hair?” Kageyama questions, bringing up his other hand to pull at Hinata's cheeks.

“Well, you never want to go dance with me, so I like to pretend sometimes that you do,” Hinata places his hands over Kageyama's on his face, preventing him from stretching his cheeks any more. “You're the only person I've ever been attracted to!”

Kageyama is stunned. He knew Hinata had never been with anyone else before, but this knowledge was new.

“There's never been anyone else?” he asks softly. Hinata shakes his head rapidly.

“I thought I didn't like people like that before I met you,” the spiker confides, squeezing Kageyama's hands under his. Kageyama, for his part, feels like his brain is short circuiting. Hinata continues, “And if there is an 'after you', I doubt there will be anyone else. I hope there isn't an 'after you', but I really messed up, and I would totally understand if you at least need your spa--”

Kageyama shuts him up with his lips. Hinata squeaks in surprise, then melts into the kiss, moving his hands to Kageyama's neck, gripping around it for dear life. The setter nips his lips angrily, ravaging his mouth with brutal efficiency. Hinata moans into his mouth, one hand threading through his hair. Kageyama moves his own hands down the smaller man's sides until he reaches his waist. He slides his hands under Hinata's butt, lifting him clear off the ground. Hinata easily wraps his legs around the setter, not breaking the kiss. Kageyama walks them to his bedroom, careful to not back the spiker into anything on the way.

Once in his room, Kageyama breaks the kiss to throw the smaller man on the bed. Hinata looks properly ravished, face flushed, lips swollen, eyes wild. Kageyama can't take his eyes off him. Hinata lowers his gaze shyly, then glances up at the black haired man through his lashes.

“Can I strip for you, Tobio?” he asks, voice husky. It goes straight to Kageyama's cock, making it twitch. He nods seriously, not trusting his voice right now. Hinata bites his lip and then smiles. He reaches for Kageyama's hand, pulling him onto the bed, and settles him leaning on the headboard. Hinata then gets up from the bed, turning to face Kageyama, eyes dark. His body starts rolling, and despite the lack of music, Kageyama can hear it in the way Hinata moves. With each shirt button the redhead pops open, with each inch of silky skin revealed, Kageyama gets harder. The way Hinata winds his body should be criminal, he decides.

When Hinata is down to just his boxers, he climbs back onto the bed, crawling up to straddle the setter. He grabs Kageyama's hand, presses it into his obvious erection, grinds into it, panting.

“ _Tobiooo_ ,” he keens, pressing his forehead to the setter's, “I got like this just from you watching me. Take responsibility, dummy,”

Kageyama growls, lunging forward and pushing Hinata flat on his back, reversing their positions. His head dips down to capture the smaller man's lips in a searing kiss, breaking away only to nip and suck his way down the stupidly attractive throat that was bothering him the night before. Hinata throws his head back, granting him better access. His mouth moves to trace the planes of his chest, tonguing at the pert nipples that he could glance at through the shirt the night before. Hinata weaves his fingers through Kageyama's hair, whimpering and moaning the setter's name. Kageyama rises to nibble on his partner's earlobe, his hands taking the previous place of his mouth.

“When did you get that shirt from last night?” he asks, kissing behind Hinata's ear. He's rewarded with a shudder.

“It—it's Noya-san's,” Hinata replies brokenly. Kageyama twists one of his nipples—hard. Hinata bucks up into him, a loud moan rippling from him. Kageyama revels in the sound.

“Don't wear shit like that in public, dumbass Shouyou,” he admonishes, grinding their erections together. He brings his lips back to Hinata's, kissing him soundly. They stay like that for a few minutes, exploring each other's mouths, neither in any rush. Soon, though, Hinata begins to get impatient, squirming under the setter, nipping aggressively at his lips. Kageyama pulls away to stare, eyes hooded. “What do you want me to do?” he asks, petting a hand through the wild orange hair below him.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Hinata replies instantly. “ _Anything_ ,”

Kageyama's lips quirk into a smile, and he presses a quick kiss into the spiker. Leaning back, he pulls off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. The same thing happens to his pants, as well as underwear, leaving him nude before Hinata. The smaller man's eyes are glazed as he stares at his boyfriend, hungrily taking in the sight of his naked body. Kageyama doesn't give him much time to look, descending on Hinata almost immediately. Sliding his fingers in the waistband of Hinata's boxers, he slips them down past his hips and off, throwing them in the pile of discarded clothing. Hinata's erection lays heavy on his stomach, leaking precome and twitching every so often. Kageyama sighs contentedly.

He begins kissing his way down from Hinata's mouth, taking his time to map the contours of his body. He nips the other man's hipbone, making him jump and press his fingers into the setter's hair. Kageyama takes his time kissing around the smaller man's thighs, teasing the sensitive flesh with his teeth to make Hinata squirm. He can feel the hand in his hair pulling slightly, attempting to direct him where he's wanted most. He ignores it, instead lifting Hinata's legs onto his shoulders and ghosting his breath over the spiker's hole.

“T—tobioo...” Hinata breathes raggedly, clenching and unclenching his hand in the other's hair.

“Yes, Shouyou?” he asks calmly, as if he isn't mere moments from rimming his boyfriend.

“Pl... _please!_ ”

Kageyama chuckles, licking a firm stripe over his twitching hole. Hinata makes a sound like he's dying, and the fist in his hair pulls it almost painfully. Kageyama prods his tongue straight this time, pressing in past the ring of muscle. Hinata makes the sound again, making Kageyama hum in approval.

He begins a pace, thrusting his tongue in and out, hands spreading the smaller man's cheeks to make it easier. Hinata is babbling, a combination of Kageyama's name, assorted swear words, and pleads. Pressing his tongue in as deep as possible, the setter places his mouth around the hole and _sucks_. Hinata almost screams as he comes, entirely untouched, cock twitching madly against his stomach as Kageyama continues the onslaught. Once Hinata is spent, the setter pulls away with a kiss, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Tobio,” Hinata slurs, eyes glazed, “I love you,” Kageyama chuckles.

“Love you too, idiot, but I'm not done yet,” he replies, gesturing to his own erection. Hinata eyes it, licking his lips.

“Can you fuck me with that too?” he purrs. Kageyama swallows. He had almost forgotten Hinata's bedroom talk. He hurriedly reaches into his bedside table for lube and a condom, coating his fingers liberally before pressing two into the other man. Hinata hisses as he adjusts to the stretch, but Kageyama knows he prefers this way to babying him one finger at a time. Hinata likes it rough.

He scissors the fingers, stretching him more than his bed partner generally wants, but Kageyama knows that once he's inside, he won't be able to control himself. Not this time. His entire being yearns for him to mark Hinata, inside and out, show the world that he is Kageyama's alone to ravish. Kageyama wants Hinata to not be able to walk home tonight.

The setter crooks his fingers, searching. He knows he's found it moments later when Hinata's back arches, and his toes curl. His cock is rock hard again.

“That's a good boy, Shouyou,” he praises quietly, kissing the inside of the spiker's knee, “Taking my fingers so well. This hole is so greedy. Don't worry, I'll give you what you need,”

“To...Tobi...” Hinata pants, throwing his head back as Kageyama assaults his prostate, “Need you...inside me...” Kageyama pulls his fingers out, making Hinata whine at the loss, and quickly slides the condom on, slicking it with lube. He presses the head of his cock to Hinata's hole, teasing him as he brushes the head over it a few times. Hinata stutters out a few more pleas, and Kageyama thrusts in, bottoming out in one push. Hinata gasps, flexing around the intrusion. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, and Kageyama kisses them away.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathes, smiling at him like he's the sun. Kageyama starts to move.

It's a brutal pace, but both of them need it. Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama, urging him on with every thrust. The setter's hands wrap around Hinata's waist, making it easier to pound him into the bed. Hinata's wanton cries echo around the room along with Kageyama's ragged breathes and whispered praise.

Kageyama can feel his climax approaching steadily. He moves one hand to Hinata's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hinata's moan as he comes is the best sound Kageyama has ever heard. He wants to record it for posterity. Hinata clenches around Kageyama, the added sensation putting the setter over the edge as well, spilling into the condom. Hinata hums contentedly.

“Next time, let's go bareback,” Hinata suggests, kissing the corner of Kageyama's mouth. The setter flicks his nose.

“That would be so much harder to clean, dumbass,” he chides, pulling his softened cock from his boyfriend. Hinata pouts.

“But then we'd have a good excuse for _shower sex!_ ”

He's rewarded with a soft cuff on the back of his head.

“This is why you don't get to make ideas, dumbass Shouyou,” Kageyama says. He heads to the bathroom for a damp towel to clean the spiker off with, tossing the condom while he's there. Hinata lays still as he's cleaned, entirely spent. When Kageyama returns, moving him into a more appropriate position on the bed, he grabs the setter's arm, pulling him down next to him to cuddle.

“I really am sorry,” he says after a long pause. Kageyama blows his bangs from his forehead and kisses it.

“I know,” he replies, “I am too,”

Kageyama turns to curl around the smaller man, trapping him in his embrace, but Hinata only snuggles deeper. They still need to talk more, but this is enough for now. He can figure everything else out once his boyfriend can walk again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That was a Rick Roll. That is a dead meme. You're welcome.


End file.
